Cherry Blossoms On A Darkened Night
by AbeoNeco
Summary: Momiji POV + Momiji thinks over her thoughts and her emotions, for Kusanagi + You don't need to know ANYTHING about blue seed to understand this + Poetry-like Style + "...Loving you without you..."


Cherry Blossoms On A Darkened Night  
  
By: Rei (Abeo)  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
As we stand here beneath the cherry blossoms, petals fall silently. In this night, the moon has bewitched me, or was it you who entranced me? And then I look into your eyes and I forget about the moon.  
  
A soft breeze swirls around us, a sweet melody bursting with phantom inspiration that is far and safe.  
  
Suddenly I no longer see you as a fighter or a warrior; you are the moon and the stars, and only your eyes can compete with their beauty.  
  
Why is it that each time you pass, I feel the world spin around me, and that time has stopped to engrave that moment inside me? Maybe it is because I can't stop thinking about you. I see you eyes in every pool, your face in all faces, your voice in the sound of the wind. Or maybe because each day that I think about you, I remember that one-day you will leave and never return and my soul feels empty. Because all of our memories overflow my soul, and won't let me forget you. Because I still remember your smile, I still remember your looks, and I still remember your eyes, those eyes that made me surrender to your love. Those eyes that are my eternal torture. Those eyes that I will never forget.  
  
My mind is full of memories, memories of events that never happened, words that were never said, caresses that were never felt. Memories of past signs, present dreams, things that happen in my dreams, of things that never occurred. How can I remember acts never transpired? Eyes that never gazed, lips that never uttered, hands that never comforted?  
  
It is because you have stolen my heart.  
  
It is because I can't let go of you.  
  
It is because I love you.  
  
I ma engulfed in feelings, feelings of anger, sadness, and love. I only see shadows around me, shadows of a past that will soon be dead. Horror and passion of something that will not be. Oh, what terrible sadness, horrible depression, eerie darkness. A black fog that also feels my sorrow blankets my smile, sealing my lips forever. Shadows long and amorphous, shadows that come and never go. But I escape, only to escape to tears. My eyes begin to burn and overflow with these tears.  
  
Your expression shows confusion; you may not understand my love, but I know how I feel. I hug you tightly and let my tears fall onto the reason they are here. "I love you, but you don't even care!" You hug me back slowly, my outburst of emotions startling you as you are suddenly being told the truth, the whole truth.  
  
I'm loving you without reason, without guarantee, without thinking. Loving you without hope, without promise. Loving without love, passion without fire, tenderness without caress ness.  
  
Loving you without you.  
  
You lift my chin and I just stand there, unknowing of what might happen, until I feel your lips press against mine. Everything blurs in my eyes as I feel the warmth of your body against mine. We pull apart and only one thing is left in my mind, "But, I though-" I begin, but am stopped short as you set your index finger upon my lips in a silent 'hush'.  
  
"I changed my mind." You lean forward again, and there was nothing. Nothing around us except, for the blurriness of my vision, a comforting soft blanket of cherry petals being blurred together into a sheet of light pink.  
  
The eight mitama seeds begin to glow as I feel my body life from the ground. We pull apart and land back on the Earth's soil.  
  
"I will return, and when I do, I will be with you forever, my Momiji." And in a flash, you're gone.  
  
I look to the sky, placing my hand upon the mitama on my chest, and in this night I whisper your name. And as I gaze beyond the stars, I ask: When will you return, my warrior of the night, my midnight lover, my protector, My Kusanagi?  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
--Authors Notes--  
  
This was written for my English class for a Poetry Assignment. I wrote it in '99, and while I was looking through some old stuff, I stumbled upon it, and decided, hey, why not put it up. I find it to be rather good, although some parts do annoy me. I like how I described some of the emotions, although I went overboard a few times. Well, I hope you enjoyed it ^_^  
  
For those who don't know:  
  
When eight Mitamas are together, it gives the ability to fly. Although, that part has a double meaning to it ^_^ So, I'm letting you, the reader, to choose what way you like best.  
  
-Rei (Abeo) 


End file.
